La nueva integrante de la Familia Cullen
by RoseW Hale
Summary: -AU- "Ella entra en la vida de todos de una manera inesperada..." Nianne se une a la familia luego de la aceptación de todos para convertirla en una inmortal en un vampiro. Pero el paso a la inmortalidad de un vampiro siempre es sabido para Los Vulturis. ¿Nianne terminará siendo una Cullen o formando parte de la Realeza Vampírica como una Vulturi?.


Las hojas de la carretera vacía un día de invierno eran levantadas por la velocidad de un Mercedes Benz S55 AMG cuando transitaba camino de regreso hacia la península de Olympic, a un pueblo llamado Forks. Carlisle Cullen conducía de regreso a la mansión luego de una conferencia de médicos llevada a cabo antes de su fecha en Seattle.

Iba con las manos marmoleas en el volante y con la vista fija en el camino de pinos y arces secos bajo un clima nublando y sin gracia pero sin prestar atención a la carretera ya que rememoraba su conversación con Esme antes de partir a la precipitada conferencia. En esa conversación que no lograba dejar espacio para otra cosa Esme le había confesado a Carlisle que deseaba tener un hijo, tras el rápido crecimiento de Renesmee no pudieron "disfrutarla" como se disfruta de un nieto, por ello la vampira con el rostro en forma de corazón quería un nuevo hijo, pensamiento que a Carlisle no le desagrado. Todas la cosas tienen su lado positivo pero aunque no quisiéramos encontrarlo también estaba el lado negativo, no podían adoptar a un humano, tampoco se podía transformar en vampiro a un niño y aunque fuera adolescente no se lo podía condenar a la inmortalidad. La idea de un nuevo hijo iba siendo descartada.

Carlisle seguía conduciendo tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, y algo que llamó la atención a sus instintos logró hacerlo. Un débil olor a sangre se percibía en aquella curva a la cual estaba por llegar, fue frenando de a poco para identificar mejor el olor y de donde provenía, y sus deducciones fueron exactas porque al ingresar a la curva el olor a sal que estaba presente en la sangre se hizo más fuerte.

Paró el coche por completo y abriendo la puerta bajo de él, debía investigar que despedía ese potente olor a sangre en medio de la carretera. Caminó hasta la cuneta perteneciente a la carretera y que a sus orillas se veía una pequeña pendiente abajo que ingresaba al bosque, Carlisle decidió bajar e ir hacia el bosque, como nadie lo venia corrió a velocidad vampírica siguiendo el olor a sangre que iba en aumento al adentrarse más hacia la profundidad del bosque, antes de llegar a un claro a orillas del arroyo encontró lo que despedía el olor a sal y sangre, un cuerpo. No dudo en acercarse y lo que vio lo dejo en un fugaz estado de shock.

El cuerpo estaba de espaldas a su vista tirada en suelo y bañado en su propia sangre, las ropas que vestía estaban rotas, desgarradas y en su piel se podían ver arañaros, heridas y hematomas profundos. Se acerco a híper velocidad arrodillándose al llegar, tomo la cabeza del sujeto girando su rostro hacia él y pudo ver el angelical rostro de una joven con un golpe severo en la cabeza con la sangre que se extendía hacia su cuero cabelludo, rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro de la joven de cabellos color ámbar pensando en que destino trágico hizo que aquella inocente niña terminara de esa manera. Estaba pensando que hacer para intentar darle paz a aquel cuerpo hasta que a sus oídos llego un muy débil golpeteo, su corazón aun seguía luchando por bombear sangre.

No hizo falta escuchar más que un par de latidos para que Carlisle tomara en brazos a la chica y la llevara hasta el mercedes, la deposito con sumo cuidado en el asiento de atrás y cubrió su cuerpo con el saco que descansaba en el respaldo del asiendo del acompañante, subió al coche situándose frente al volante emprendiendo camino de nuevo a Forks. Debía llevarla al hospital pero como terminaría el asunto al ingresar con una desconocida, prácticamente una NN, en brazos no le agradaba mucho, llevarla a su casa fue la opción por la cual opto.

—Sé que existe un ser allá en el cielo y si por alguna razón tú has puesto a ésta joven en mi camino, te doy gracias… —susurró a la par que miraba el rostro de la joven por el retrovisor mientras pisaba el acelerador.—

En la sala de la casa Cullen la mayor parte de la familia se encontraba reunida, cada uno centrado con sus actividades. Alice en ese momento estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón de cuero blanco hojeando unas revista de moda que compró hace un par de días en el centro del pueblo, la pashmina rosa claro anudada con descuido intencionalmente en el cuello de una de las modelos le llamó la atención pero el panorama de la pashmina rosa fue cambiando hasta ver ante sus ojos un mercedes negro avanzando con suma prisa por la carretera camino a Forks y en el asiento de atrás, a su juicio podía describirla como una niña, había una joven con sangre en el rostro y posiblemente en todo el cuerpo y en el retrovisor del coche se veían los ojos dorados de Carlisle…

—¡Alice! ¡Alice! — escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, poco a poco volvió a enfocar de nuevo la revista en sus manos cosa que le hizo saber que volvió a la realidad, levanto la vista y se encontró los varios pares de ojos dorados posados en ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste, cariño? — le pregunto Esme con una mano en el hombro.

—Carlisle viene de regreso y es mejor que nos preparemos… trae a un paciente consigo — eso alarmo a la familia, Carlisle nunca había traído un paciente a la casa, debía haberlo hecho tomando medidas extraordinarias.

_Hola, les traigo una historia que estuvo rondando mucho tiempo mi cabeza. Comenten, sugieran, critiquen, comenten…. No eso creo que ya lo dije._

_Pronto vuelvo con otro capítulo, adiosin._

_**RoseW Hale**_


End file.
